A cloud platform (i.e., a computing platform for cloud computing) may be employed by many users to store, manage, and process data using a shared network of remote servers. Users may develop applications on the cloud platform to handle the storage, management, and processing of data. In some cases, the cloud platform may utilize a multi-tenant database system. Users may access the cloud platform using various user devices (e.g., desktop computers, laptops, smartphones, tablets, or other computing systems, etc.).
In one example, the cloud platform may support customer relationship management (CRM) solutions. This may include support for sales, service, marketing, community, analytics, applications, and the Internet of Things. A user may utilize the cloud platform to help manage contacts of the user. For example, managing contacts of the user may include analyzing data, storing and preparing communications, and tracking opportunities and sales.
The cloud platform may include a network of servers, and each server may be configured with settings specific to the environment and functionality of that server. In some cases, large numbers of these servers (e.g., thousands) may be deployed and configured in a short period of time. Each server may need to be individually validated to ensure that the unique configurations of that server were correctly configured. In some cases, validating a server may include manually checking the configurations of that server, and may also require having physical access to the server to perform the validation procedure. Such limitations may cause inefficiencies and other restrictions when validating a number of servers with different configurations at various locations.